Stressed Out (Saphael)
by eviterna
Summary: Raphael's stressed, but he does know a cure... (hint: it involves getting naked and Simon's dick)
I can only write pwp now DON'T JUDGE ME

Raphael was so stressed.

Clan problems, Camille was being a bitch, political problems, nothing was going as planned and he was stressed.

So when he saw Simon, sitting on their bed, phone in hand, he couldn't help but throw his jacket on the floor forcefully, and slam the door behind him.

Simon looked up to see Raphael breathing heavily, eyes locked on him, and he put his phone aside, raising his eyebrows. "Woah, dude."

When Raphael didn't say a word and just walked forcefully towards him, Simon's eyes widened. He thought Raphael was angry, and about to take it out on him for something he'd done, and started to back away-but then Raphael took the front of his shirt in his fist and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was passionate, and angry, and Raphael wasted no time, shoving his tongue in Simon's mouth and exploring every crevass, biting Simon's lip when he pulled away.

Raphael literally tore Simon's shirt apart and the latter whined, muttering something about 'That was my favourite you evil-', but Raphael shut him up by kissing him again, pulling down his own trousers, and then removing every single item of clothing either of them were wearing.

Simon wrapped his fingers around Raphael's cock, slowly pumping him, and as turned on as Raphael was, it wasn't enough. He batted Simon's hand away and jerked him off instead, getting him even harder, all whilst Simon moaned and whimpered, unable to stop.

"R-Raphael-what-"

The elder got some lube and spread it messily on Simon's dick.

Simon, having only topped once or twice, was massively turned on and mildly scared. Everything was moving so fast, and Raphael was being so-demanding, in a way.

Simon sat up and Raphael moved to hover over his cock, sinking down suddenly, no prepping, no stretching, and they both groaned when Simon's length was engulfed in Raphael's tight, wet, heat.

Simon was close enough that the other vampire could have leaned his forehead on his, but he didn't, instead choosing to press his hands into Simon's shoulders, leaving crescent shapes marked on the soft skin.

He slowly started rocking his hips, gasping at the stretch, at the sudden feeling of pain and pleasure, his eyes tightly shut as he threw his head back.

 _"Dios."_ Raphael gasped, surging forward to ravish Simon's neck.

Simon was overwhelmed, with feelings, emotions, sensations, all roads leading to one person-

Raphael.

Simon was overhwelmed with the feeling of his cock inside of Raphael, inside of the tight heat; he was overwhelmed with the emotions coursing through him, adoration, lust, a hint of confusion, love, _desire_.

A desire to run his hands all over his lover- to touch every inch of skin, to memorise the perfection before him; to know every crevass, dip, spot, freckle, mole and bump. To _feel_.

Raphael was busy biting and sucking on Simon's neck whilst he fucked himself on his cock hard and fast, taking exactly what he wanted from him, making ungodly, animalistic, guttural noises that were born in the back of his throat.

Simon then moved one of his hands that was wrapped around Raphael to drag it up his body, stopping at his nipple to take it in between his fingers, making Raphael let out a hoarse moan and bite Simon's neck harder.

Simon dragged his hand up, until he was making Raphael pull away from his neck and look up at his lover, who was cupping his cheek.

The younger pressed their foreheads together, so close their noses were touching, Raphael's eyes were burning into Simon's and their lips were centimetres away. Simon whispered "Kiss me." with a rough voice, and he didn't have to say it twice.

Raphael crushed their mouths together, kissing him wildly, his hands tangling in Simon's hair as Simon's hands moved down to the small of Raphael's back, and he slowly leaned forward, letting Raphael fall on his back, and Simon pulled out momentarily, Raphael whining into his mouth wantonly.

Simon wasted no time in pushing back in, spreading Raphael's knees apart and wrapping his legs around his hips.

Once he did, he thrusted forward, and when Raphael pulled away and gasped, throwing his head back to reveal his neck-

Simon knew. He'd hit his prostrate, and Raphael was moaning like crazy, gasping and raking his nails down Simon's back.

" _Dios_ ," He growled, eyes burning into Simon's again. " _Fuck me_."

The words went straight to Simon's cock, who moaned in response and began thrusting even harder, sheathing himself completely inside Raphael, alternating long, slow thrusts with short staccato bursts, kissing Raphael messily and running his hands all over him, choosing to rest them on his lover's hips.

"Harder, Simon." Raphael grunted, and Simon was already going as fast as possible, body shaking from the exertion. " _Harder_. Please."

And in one last attempt, Simon used all his strengths to effectively fuck hard and fast into Raphael. The elder clenched around his cock, and moaned exaggerately into his ear, plus the friction and the added stimulation of Raphael's nails on his back made Simon come inside his lover with a shout, his thrusts and rythmn sloppier now.

He stilled for a moment, pulling out, hoping to be able to get Raphael off with a blowjob or something, but Raphael had other ideas in mind.

"Oh no. You are _not_ leaving me like this."

Simon groaned when Raphael flipped them over and started to pump his worn cock. Sure, he was getting hard, but the overstimulation was getting too much for his sensitive dick.

Not that Raphael cared because he was a selfish bastard, and when we wanted something, he got it. And damnit, if he wanted to come with Simon's cock in his ass, he was going to come with Simon's cock in his ass.

"R-Raphael-I-" Simon begged when Raphael was lowering himself on his cock for the second time that night. The latter, naturally, seemed to not listen.

He began moving his hips again, and Simon could only whine and moan softly, his sensitive, overstimulated cock being worked to the maximum.

"Too-" Simon gasped as Raphael grasped his hand, placing it over his cock, and he took the hint. "Too much."

He still jacked Raphael off, who was clenching and unclenching around Simon's length and-

"I'm close." he whispered, the first gentle thing he'd done in all this time. "So close Simon, I'm-I'm going to-"

They both came at the same time. Raphael came in spurts over Simon's fist and onto his stomach, and Simon came for the second time inside of Raphael.

When Raphael finally pulled off, Simon whimpered at the sensitivity of his cock, and Raphael actually felt a bit bad for him, pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

"Are you less stressed now?" Simon asked sleepily, and Raphael was about to answer, but he noticed Simon's shut eyelids and chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer as the first rays of sunlight begun to appear over the horizon.

" _Buenas noches, mi amor*_."

* _Good night, my love._


End file.
